


Dramatics

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sorry if it's OOC, first time writing this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'distraction kiss' prompt."Sousuke... I'm bored."





	Dramatics

" _ Sousukeeee _ !" Makoto calls from his place laying down on the couch in their shared apartment.   
  
Sousuke doesn't respond although he feels a faint smile pull at his lips at Makoto's antics. "Sousuke... I'm bored."   
  
"Didn't you say you and Haruka were going out today?" Sousuke monotones from his desk, shaking his head as his boyfriend continues to groan behind him.   
  
"He cancelled. He wasn't feeling well." Makoto replies and without even looking Sousuke can tell that he's pouting.   
  
He's always found Makoto's little quirks and charms so endearing, and he finds himself biting his lip trying to keep his smile from getting too big. He knows Makoto well though, which is why he starts to get concerned when he doesn't hear any sounds coming from behind him anymore. He finally looks back at the couch, seeing it empty save for a few pillows that are askew due to his boyfriend's dramatics. "Makoto?" he calls, but doesn't get a response.    
  
Then, seemingly out of nowhere, he feels the hem of his shirt get lifted up. His eyebrows shoot up as he looks back at his desk, eyes widening as he notices Makoto kneeling on the floor under it with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Makoto lifts his shirt up to just below where his chest begins and Sousuke holds his breath. He has work he needs to be doing and he knows that Makoto is only trying to distract him, but  _ damn _ is it working.   
  
"Makoto, I'm trying to-" and he cuts himself off as his boyfriend leans forward on his knees, pressing a feather light kiss to his toned abdomen.    
  
Makoto pulls away with a half-smile on his face and says, "You're cute, Sousuke."   
  
Sousuke feels himself blush uncontrollably, something that seemingly only Makoto is able to make him do. He crawls out from under the desk and walks casually back to the couch, "Anyway, I'll leave you to your-"   
  
Makoto jumps when he feels a hand wrap around his wrist. He quickly glances at the hand before meeting the eyes of its owner. Gone is the dazed and frustrated look on Sousuke's face, now replaced with a hunger that makes a shiver run down Makoto's spine. "You're not going anywhere."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't really know these characters as I wrote this for a friend, but I hope it's okay!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment :3


End file.
